


A tougher then normal region

by Witchpokefangirl8647



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchpokefangirl8647/pseuds/Witchpokefangirl8647
Summary: I do not own Pokémon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pokémon

Summary: it has been 16 years since Ash started a family and started to make up for some mistakes in his past. He has recaptured all the Pokémon he had released over the years even making all the Pokémon that he has stronger and strengthen the bond that they had shared.

He even trained up a couple more Pokémon over the years being Pokémon with typing that he hasn't captured during his travels with his companions.

Disclaimer I don't own Pokémon this fanfiction is just my idea.

Rules for my region

1\. All starting trainers/Future trainers must start training their Pokémon before they begin exploring the region.

2\. They must also know how to take care of their Pokémon

3\. Unless they can handle it, they are never to engage in a battle with a wild Pokémon

———————————————————————————  
It had been 16 years since Ash settled down had a family moved to a whole new region and reclaimed all the Pokémon he had released. They were glad to go back to him they even helped him train up some new Pokémon that he had gathered.

He had even gotten married and started a family his daughter was busy learning from Brock how to care for her Pokémon. Even Ash's Pokémon had started families with only a couple of kids each. Except for Pikachu all the Pokémon that Ash could be now in their last stage of evolution.

Ash never caught any legendaries apart from his first steel type however that didn't stop him from becoming a very formidable trainer. His strongest could hold their own against champions. Every once in a while he and his daughter would spar with their Pokémon. This wasn't for Ash's sake but to help his daughter train up her Pokémon.

He even learned to care for his Pokémon since they grew tired of Pokémon food. He had to prepare their meals according to their natural diet. This meant and the mixture of meat and vegetables for Pikachu, Kingler, Scrafty, Durant, Delphox, Espeon, Leafeon, Flareon, Crawdaunt, Clefable, Lycanroc, Emboar, Goodra, Lucario, and Snorlax.

A variety of fruits and vegetables/Vegetation for Torterra, Tauros, Donphan, Rapidash, Infernape, Sirfetch', Primape, Leavanny, Noivern, Meganium, and Blastoise.

Meat and Seafood for Pidgeot, Venusaur, Felagaltr, Samurott, Seperior, Typholision, Glalie, PidgeotHawlaucha, Frostlass, Vapereon, Decidueye, Incineroar, Gliscor, Staraptor, Krokodile, Garachomp, Lapras, Charizard, Noctowl, Greninja, and Talonflame.

A special sap mixture for Heracross and Butterfree a mixture of bugs Sceptile, and Swellow. Some waste and leftovers for Muk as well as some minerals and ores for Gigalithe and Scrap metal for Melmetal. His Pokémon were enjoying a nice breakfast.

His daughter and her Pokémon were outside training on their own using the rocky field to train. They were training deerling and Torchic's agility and speed. Her newest Pokémon Aron was working on her defense.

Unlike Iris's Awex Amber's Pokémon got upset if Ash took it easy on them while training. Ash had learned this when he started training his daughter. While they were training and eating Ash was just remembering when he first got Amber her Pokémon.

It was six and a half months ago and Amber was doing well with the assignment that Ash had given.

So he decided to keep his end of the deal and went to the Pokemon adoption agency. Once he was there Ash begun to look like he didn't want to get her a Pokemon similar to him and her mother's. It took him two hours to find the torchic and an extra hour for him to find the deerling both were smaller than usual and pretty skinny looking.

Amber also remembered when she got her two Pokémon. Her father had just come home and the two were sitting in the backseat at first she thought they were plush toys. That was until they started moving first she had to help them gain some weight.  
Then afterward she started training them.

The weight gain took a couple of months with food and visits to the Pokémon center. Right now though you could hardly tell that they were skinny, to begin with. Amber makes sure to feed them just enough to stay healthy. As stated earlier, her Pokémon didn't like it when you took it easy on them during training.

However, in this region, that was a good thing because the wild Pokémon here were vicious. Even the low leveled ones could severely injure a trainer's Pokémon. Ash had gotten lucky when he first moved to the region. However, that just made the trainer and his Pokémon want to get stronger.

That was when Ash increased the intensity of his training by having his Pokémon spar with each other. Not just any sparring but rather he told them to go at it as if they were battling in the league. Despite training them harder Ash never scolded or starve them whenever they would fail.

No, he would just heal them up, feed them, thank them, and give them some rest. This in turn made them train harder since they still wanted to get stronger. That trait passed on to his daughter who at the time was only eight years old.

Amber was busy thinking about when she would get her official license. She and her Pokémon had just finished training for the afternoon as she looked at her permit. Her Pokémon could handle the low leveled wild Pokémon of the region.

While, her father's Pokémon, could handle the higher leveled ones. They made sure that their babies were always close by. One of the oldest a Pichu had been watching Amber and her Pokémon train as well as one of the Eevees.

The two babies were also training with each other trying to help each other grow stronger. Aron had been born wild, and yet she had grown attached to Ash and his daughter. Her mother and the rest of his family lived inside the cave that was in Ash's backyard.

Ash's home was one of the few places where his human neighbors didn't come near. This was something Ash didn't mind the people born in this region were even more vicious than the Pokémon. At least that was his opinion from learning about the history of the region.

Amber had also been born in the region, but she grew up around Pokémon which made her want to learn more. So she and her father struck a deal which was a pretty good one. She would learn how to take care of Pokémon from all angles, and she could have a couple.

Ash had remembered when his Bulbasaur evolved and to think it all started because of his bulb. 14 years ago the bulb on Bulbasaur's back was starting to become too heavy for him to carry around. No matter how much bigger or stronger he got as a Bulbasaur he still couldn't move.

And then one day he just reached his limit that was what triggered the first and second evolution seven months apart from each other. Reaching their limit without the need to evolve also happened to his Squirtle as well as his Bayleef, quailava, totodile, Rowlet,boldore, gible, corphish, snivy, oshawott, pignite, and buziel.

That wasn't happening to his daughters now they could still get stronger and remain their current forms. He was thinking of giving her one of Pidgeot's babies to train. The hard part was trying to decide which one of the four. Maybe one of the male pidgeys or one of the females pidgeys he really couldn't decide.


	2. Training break

While, he was pondering all four of the baby pidgeys were fast asleep as other Pokémon were feeding their children as he was starting to get ready to give them a break. They had been training hard all week and deserved a day off. His daughter's Pokémon could also use a break in his opinion.

The only problem was they weren't going to get one in this region not if his neighbors had anything to say about it. Once he had, given it some thought he sent Pikachu to get Amber along with her Pokémon. She went immediately to her father her Pokémon followed.

"You wanted to see us dad is something wrong?" Amber asked. She was worried since Pikachu came to get her not knowing what her father had planned. Before he could answer Ash turned to Pikachu and cleared his throat.

"Before I answer your question Amber Pikachu I want you to gather up the rest of the Pokémon along with their children" he told the electric mouse. "Be sure to gather up your children as well I want everyone to hear this" Ash said.

Pikachu just nodded and went to gather everyone as Amber waited it was a good thing that his neighbors were busy with their jobs right now. Otherwise, Ash wouldn't be able to tell everyone.

Soon all of his Pokémon along with their babies were gathered around their trainer.

"First off I want to thank all of you for working so hard


End file.
